


Brothers

by AizuCartman



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Protective Generation of Miracles, Romance, Slow Build, Teen Years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AizuCartman/pseuds/AizuCartman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the harsh events that had come to their lives, Kuroko Tetsuya along with his mother Kuroko Tsukomi now find themselves in a family whom will love and accept them. But what will happen if this love grows much to what was intended especially by certain rainbow colored hair towards a certain tealette who happens to be the youngest additional to their family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone \\(^o^)/. So this is my very first knb fanfic so please be nice to me. hahahaha! So here it is (^/~^)/ Enjoooy~

Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there once lived a happy family; a handsome and generous king with his lovely and good-hearted queen along with their beautiful and innocent little prince. They may not be real royalties, nor they live in a magnificent and beautiful castle, nor they have servants working for them. But, they do live in a peaceful kingdom, where they live in a simple two storey house with the nicest neighbors. The king and the queen has had to work hard to earn money for their living expenses. Even though they do not have that much money they truly are happy, for they know they all have each other.

Whenever ones passes their little castle, joyous laughter and giggles could be heard coming from the inside. They truly are a simple yet happy family. But not every story ends with happy ending. Their fairy-tale like fantasy was shattered when their king had fallen. The king had died from a tragic accident when he was coming home from work one night, leaving a heartbroken queen with their a year old prince. Their kingdom was filled with great sorrow. Now, living in an empty castle where sounds of sobs where mostly heard in the room where once the king had stayed with his beloved queen.

Years had passed and the heartbroken queen had immersed herself in working and taking care of their now four-year old prince to also subdue the loneliness she had pushed back in her heart. Even though the king had been long gone, the castle has started to liven up. Chuckles, giggles and laughter can now be heard once again, the grief-stricken sobs has long been forgotten. Sun has shone once again in their little peaceful kingdom.

The gloomy queen once again shone, thanks to the little bundle of sunshine, the beautiful prince, who will help his mother with everything his little chubby hands and legs can do. Just hearing his soft laugher can make the queen lose all her worries and pains. And because of the good-heartedness and the glow of the queen another king has taken a liking to her. At first, the queen wouldn't take it to consideration for she's already contented with her life with her prince , but as time passed by and the pursuing continued and the new king and the beautiful queen had gotten closer the queen had a change of heart.

All the loneliness she kept inside her came out all at once, she was now aware of how lonely and spacious her bed was, how the queen missed being held and to be told that everything would be fine now for he is there to share the burden with her. But every time they were together the queen will feel the guilt of being with another king because in her heart she knows it will always be his one and only king.

As the day came when the queen was at her work and the poor prince was left alone at home unbeknown to her mother that he is burning with fever. Fortunately, the new king had visited and found the prince fainted just after opening the door for him. After the king had rushed the prince to the hospital he then called the queen and informed her of the situation. After pursuing and telling the queen that they need the king in their life, the queen had accepted him and thus he became the new king in their kingdom.

The prince had complied after seeing his mother to lessen her worries and seemed to be happy with the new king. A year had already passed since the three; the new king, the queen and the little prince, had lived together. The prince has grown attached to his step-father and the queen is very much happy for his new family. But never did she forget the former king and there would always be a gaping hole inside the queen's heart that no one can fill this emptiness. And every time he would make love to the new king the touch, he soft kisses and the embraces would remind her of her beloved king, that making love to the new king would sometimes become unbearable because in truth she will never love like how she had loved the former king. But there are some cases, sometimes, she would find herself flustered to the sweetest things the new king would do for her. But all the queen could think of was as long as her baby is happy and they are all together, everything would be alright.

Until a month later that he boss has relocate her to California for a project or more likely for a partnership of a certain company. The queen will be destined to a foreign country leaving his prince and his new king behind. It has already been 2 months since the queen had left her precious people and has been adapting to the new environment. But with every other day or every chance she could get the queen would call and ask how her little prince and his new king have been doing.

At the first 2 weeks, the prince would always weep from the absence of his mother, but after being told by her mother to be strong, the prince had stopped and had been brave since then. But, all the queen had known was both her prince and the new king were doing well but unbeknownst to her that the supposedly new king she had entrusted her little prince had been a big bad wolf from the very beginning.

The very first time the "new king" had laid his eyes on the lovely queen, he had promised himself that the queen would be his. The beauty that no woman can compare to, the red luscious lips, the silky and smooth creamy skin, the petite yet alluring and sexy body and those pair of beautiful brown eyes and the silky black hair flowing through her waist. The big bad wolf could feel the lust starting in and that very day he had started to get closer to the queen and soon started courting her.

And to make everything perfect, he had laid his eyes to an angel, a painstaking beauty like his mother or even more with those big round doe teal eyes the same color as his soft quite messy short hair and the smoothest snowy colored skin with the cute little chubby form of his. But, nothing can compare to the little angel's smile and alluring giggles. He could feel the lust surfacing and wanting to claim the prince right on the very spot, but reminded himself to stick to his plan. Now the big bad wolf was more determined to be a part of that innocent family and possess the queen and the little prince.

After a very long time of waiting something had happened and he immediately grabbed that opportunity and a year later the big bad wolf had become a part of their little kingdom, unbeknownst to the innocent queen and prince that they had just let a very evil person into their lives, that will surely make their happy lives turn 360 degrees. He had managed to get the oblivious little prince, from his lusty stares, to get attached to him and now he was just waiting for a chance to devour little red riding hood now that he had devoured the "grandmother".

Now, he could care less about the queen after having his way with her. The passionate, he could not call it passionate, night hey had, had obviously bored him. He knew that the queen would remember the previous king every time they would have sex. He got bored that he had stopped initiating it every now and then, much to the queen's liking, except whenever the wolf would be so aroused due to a certain teal haired angel that he will had sex with the queen.

Luck must have been on his side, when an opportunity had come his way. He had grabbed it and considered the vulnerable queen who then later after a few push had given up. Now the prince would be his, just the two of them.

After everything had been back to normal, the queen will check on them from time to time and not suspect anything and started his plan; being too close to the prince, joining him in the bath as he bathe the beautiful angel and will touch him from different places. As times goes by and the touches had move to much more intimate places. But the oblivious prince would just let the big bad wolf. Not only touches had been made but there had been licking in various places and sucking as well as kissing.

This "acts" has been a "game" that the prince was not supposed to tell the queen or anyone for it was a secret game only his step-father and the prince can play.

Unfortunately, the day had come when the big bad wolf had finally devour little red riding hood. The little prince had been crying non-stop from the pain that had been inflicted to him, from the size of the wolf's had made the little prince limp for some days.

Fortunately for the wolf, the prince hadn't utter a single word about their secret "game" whenever he got to talk to the queen. The "activity" had become frequent that became a routine that every single day he will force the pitiful prince into a sinful act. Like a hungry beast that he would leave the poor little prince too exhausted and sometimes passed out in the middle due to countless round and rough sex.

The once happy and giggly little prince was now replaced by a stoic kid who would mostly stare outside the window with blank stare as he lay exhausted and spent in his mother and step-father's bed naked. Dried tears could be seen traced on his chubby cheeks.

A year had already passed and the queen has not yet back and was oblivious of what was happening to his precious baby. Until a gossip/ news had entered her ears that something had been happening in their castle and with the help of a friend, the owner of the partnered company who eventually became her friend, the queen had gone back to his family. And to her horror, the news is true. Thanks to her friend that monster had been put to jail but nothing could be done to the scar he had inflicted to the queen and mostly to the poor prince.

At the very same day the queen had given her resignation, and take care her little prince. It had already been 2 weeks and the prince had not yet uttered a single word, he would just stare at nothing in particular with those empty eyes which would break his mother's heart and would always blame herself for letting it happen and leaving him. From time to time the red-haired friend would come visit them and would ask her how they are holding up and would try to speak to the prince who will just ignore everything around him.

With the help of a psychologist, to the red-haired insisting, and the nonstop care from the queen and the constant one-sided chat of the red-haired, the prince had come back to normal, mostly. But, the once full of energy and expression prince had become quiet and expressionless. It had been 2 years and the prince had turned 8 and the queen and the red-haired friend had been a couple and had married each other.

And now, they are in front of a real castle, but really just a mansion. The queen, Kuroko Tsukomi, would be a real queen thought the 8-year-old prince namely Kuroko Tetsuya, since his new step-father, a very nice and loving step-father, Akashi Akira, is a very wealthy man who owned a lot of businesses and companies from across the world. And from what the prince had gathered he would have 5 big brothers.

They had now entered the mansion as a butler had opened the door for the three; servants are lined up as they greeted the three masters. The queen had smiled at them and bowed he head a little, the prince just bowed at them and the red-haired master just walked ahead. The three headed to the living room where 5 different colors could be seen.

The prince couldn't help but stare as 5 different colors slowly approached them and greeted the newest king, then the queen and lastly the 5 pairs of colorful eyes landed to a certain pair of teal and softly they stated.

"Welcome home, little brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it :)).
> 
> About the grandmother thingy, I referred it to the story little red riding hood where the wolf literally devour or eat the grandmother. Hahaha
> 
> SO please tell me whether I should continue this or not…. See ya! :))


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Am back! Hehehe. I did not expect a lot would even read this. HAHAHAHA. But thanks for the kudos, the comments and to those who even read this :)) . I'll really try to update as much as I can. (^~^). So, here's the second chapter everyone. Enjoy \\(^o^)/

Chapter 2

"Welcome home, little brother"

The youngest in the room, Kuroko Tetsuya, now Akashi-Kuroko Tetsuya looked at his supposed big brothers, then up to his mother who gave him a smile urging him to say something. He turned his gaze once again to the colorful haired brothers and analyzed each of them.

The shortest of them was standing in the middle of the group, he had the same flaring red hair as his step-father but instead of the same beautiful ruby eyes, he had a different colored pair of eyes; one, the color of blood while the other, the color of the wealthy gold. He looked like the mini version of his new step-father with the same aura of authority.

On the left of the heterochromatic eyed was a tall kid holding a maneki neko? The fingers on his left hand bandaged. His hair the color of dark green leaves and eyes a pair of emerald hidden by those thick eyeglasses.

On the red-haired kid's right was a beautiful kid who has this playful aura around him. He has the blazing sun colored hair and a pair of beautiful, shining yellow topaz eyes.

Behind the blonde-haired kid was the only dark skinned kid with a scowl etched on his face. His hair is the color of the dark blue sea matched with a pair of sapphire eyes.

On the dark blue haired kid's right was a very, very tall kid, standing behind the red haired. His hair, the color of royalty matched with lazy amethyst eyes. He is the only one among the group who was eating.

Tetsuya was cut off from his musing when his mother patted his back gently. He looked up to his mother once again, his emotionless eyes asking what she wants. But as a mother, she already knew the hidden question on her baby's emotionless stare. She turned her gaze on the five kids to indicate Tetsuya to say his greetings. Tetsuya hesitantly looked at his five step-brothers and bowed his head slightly without uttering a single word. Akashi Akira looked at the scene then sigh. He faked cough to caught everyone's attention, but particularly his five kids. He looked at his mini replica and without uttering a single word and just by a stare, his son should have known the implied demand.

"Pardon my rudeness, I am Akashi Seijuro. The eldest"

Tetsuya just stared at his big brother who was almost his height, if not taller than few centimeters. Next to introduced was the yellow haired kid who smiled widely at him and "cheerfully" said his greetings as he pointed his thumb finger at himself.

"Hiiiiii~, I'm Akashi-Kise Ryouta –ssu. I'm supposed to be the second youngest, but since you're here now. I'll be the third youngest. I'll be having two baby brothers now –ssu. I'm so excited~ by the way nice to meet youuuu~ –ssu!"

Tetsuya blinked and inwardly cringed at the loud and happy tone of the blonde. The others cringed at the enthusiasm of the yellow haired kid.

'Yellow really suits him'

Tetsuya thought. The dark skinned kid scowled at the blonde while the green haired and the purple haired frowned. The two red haired just ignored the still beaming blonde kid. While, the only female was glowing; there seemed to be hearts floating on the background and her eyes had turned heart as well. She looked at the beautiful beam of sunshine and suddenly glomped him as she muttered cute and pretty. The tan stuck out his tongue in disgust at the scene.

"What's so cute about that idiot, ugh"

The dark skinned whispered but more like muttered. He looked at the teal-haired kid, scowl still not leaving his face.

"Akashi-Aomine Daiki, third oldest"

He stated. The green-haired kid was the next to introduce. He pushed his glasses up using his index finger.

"I'm Akashi-Midormia Shintaro, I'm the 2nd oldest nanodayo. My zodiac sign is Cancer and this—"

He lifted his left hand holding a maneki neko, to let Tetsuya know what he was talking about as well as their new step mother who was still ogling the blonde idiot, who was still trying to look prettier for the brunette, which he cringed at inwardly and made Daiki more pissed.

"— is today's lucky item for Cancers like me according to Oha Asa nanodayo."

He stated. Tetsuya just stared at the green haired. The lazy giant who was now eating another kind of snack looked at him and in between bites and munches introduced himself.

"Hello~ *bite* My name is *munch* Akashi-Murasakibara Atsushi *munch*. I used to be the youngest *munch* but now I'm glad to *bite* have a younger brother *munch* do you want some? *munch*"

He offered the half eaten chocolate bar to Tetsuya who shook his head which made Atsushi shrug his shoulder off and continued to finish his chocolate bar. Tsukomi, after she had realized that her new step-sons had finished introducing themselves stood up and smiled softly at them. The five looked at her with amazement, certain blue-haired, blonde, and green haired had soft blush etched on their still chubby cheeks.

"Hello, I'm Akashi-Kuroko Tsukomi and I'll be your step mother from now on"

Tsukomi looked at her son, and then picked him up. Tetsuya wrapped his arms around Tsukomi and buried his face on the nook of her neck. The brunette smiled at her son then looked back at the five.

"And this little fella here is Akashi- Kuroko Tetsuya. He will be your youngest brother. Nice to meet you all! Please take care of us."

Akira smiled at her, as he approached the two and steal a kiss on his new wife's soft lips.

"Now that everyone has known each other. Why don't you and Tetsuya rest for a while?"

Akira suggested but more like demanded the two. Tsukomi knowing that her son has been overwhelmed and now tired complied. Akira showed the newest addition to his family their rooms, most likely Tetsuya's room.

The five kids were left in the living room as they stared at the retreating trio. Ryouta turned to Seijuro and complained.

"Mouuu~ our new little brother is no fun at all –ssu! HE NEVER EVEN SPOKE TO US! And here I thought we would have a cute little brother –ssu. Uwaaah!"

Ryouta whined at the red haired. The purple haired kid just nodded his head as he took a bite on a strawberry flavored pocky.

"I want a little sister, not a boring emotionless little brother."

Daiki interjected. Shintaro pushed his glasses once again using his index finger. Seijuro remained silent, his eyes never leaving the spot he last saw the trio. Then a smirk passed his lips.

"Tetsuya"

He whispered not minding the whines of his two idiots of a brother.

Tetsuya was now alone, after his mother and step father dropped him in his new room.

'This is a really big room'

He concluded as he looked and examined the spacious room. A queen sized bed, a walk in closet, a walk in closet, a big sized book shelf full of different types and sizes of books, a study table, and personal bathroom were the things occupying big room. Tetsuya was now on his bed, tucked in his thick blanket. He snuggled under his blanket and closer to the big pillows which comforted him. It was so comfortable that anyone would just fell asleep right away, but he couldn't. He was too overwhelmed by the events that had happened.

It has always been him and his mother. Then "he" showed up in their lives. He shivered at the thought of the traumatizing and horrible events that had happened. But after that it had been him, his mother and his new step-father. He was fine if it was his step-father, but with too many people around made him uncomfortable and scared. What if they were like "him"? What if they hurt him again? What if his mother started to like his new big brothers more than him and decided that she'd rather have beautiful and expressive sons than him?

Anxiety slowly consumed him that he didn't realize tears had started to fall down his cheeks. Sift hiccups erupted in the room. He knew he'd been a bother to his mother ever since he could remember. He knew he's been a bother to his mother ever since he could remember. Always sacrificing everything for him, her job and her social life since instead of her going out to meet friends of having a solo date with her new husband he has to come join them, or they'll just stay in the house to stay with him. He was glad that her mother had found a nice new husband, not just to her but also to Tetsuya. But still, what if they had grew tired of him and just abandoned him?

He didn't notice nor heard the door opened and that someone had entered because of his train of thoughts and the crying. Not until he felt the weight added on his bed and a pair of loving arms wrapped around him and encircled him lovingly. He looked up and saw his mother smiling sadly at him.

"What's wrong baby? Are you hurting somewhere?"

She asked softly as she wiped her baby's tears away. Tetsuya shook his head and hugged his mother. He was scared to be left alone, he was scared that "he" will hurt him again and he was scared that his mother will love other babies more than him. Tsukomi lifted Tetsuya up and placed him on her lap, wiping the new tears away.

"Hush, little Tetsuya. You know that Mommy is here. I will not go away and will never leave Tetsuya's side, right baby? Because Mommy loves Tetsuya so, so much"

She whispered softly as she rocked Tetsuya lightly. The tealette looked up to his beautiful and beloved mother. As new set of tears erupted like river flowing down his red chubby cheeks. His hiccups became louder.

Few minutes had passed already as the sobbing dissipated as well as the hiccups but instead soft snores could now be heard. The brunette placed his precious baby back on the bed and tucked him in. She pulled the blanket up to his chin and stared at the tear stained face of Tetsuya. Pain was visible on her pretty face. She caressed the soft locks of her baby then kissed his forehead before walking away from the sleeping form. She stopped on the doorway and switched off the light. He glanced at her baby who looked so beautiful under the moon light. She could feel a bitter smile crept on her lips.

"Good night my love"

She whispered softly then closed the door leaving the poor tealette alone in the dark room; only the light of the moon was the only source of lighting. On the bed the little Kuroko was dreaming; where it was just him and his beloved mother, laughing together. A small smile crept on the beautiful tealette's soft lips as he continued dreaming and not minding the world.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! Hope you like it. I bet not (U_U). I was thinking that I'll just time skipped and make them teens already but I decided to make this a slow pace hehehe. I just introduced our little Tetsuya's princes. They kinda don't like Tetsu at first but eventually of course. I'm kinda disappointed with this chapter. Ugggh. I'll try to make this more interesting. So, review please? Hahahaha.
> 
> Thanks for reading this crappy work of mine. kudos (^/3^)/


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone, I’m baaaack \\(^o^)/. I’m very flattered to all of you who support my story. So without further ado, here’s the next chapter. Enjoy (/^o^)/

Chapter 3

Another day has arrived in the Akashi manor. Inside, you could hear the happy chatters of the maids as they do their own chores, when suddenly; a ticking clock was heard, a signal that it was time for one of the maids, the head house-maid, to wake up their beloved young masters. Unlike the other maids who wore their uniform in a knee length, she wore hers in an ankle length one. She was also the oldest among the other maids who were in their late twenties or early thirties, while she was already in her early 50’s. She went up to the 2nd floor of the manor, where she woke up young master Seijuro, young master Shintaro and young master Atsushi.  
  
After she finished helping them with everything they needed more likely brought Shintaro his lucky item of the day and Atsushi a pack of maribo, since it was nearing breakfast he was only allowed to eat little of his snacks. She then went to the 3rd floor where she wakes young master Ryouta then young master Daiki. Gladly they do not need anything in the morning since it always took her some times to wake them up. After she made sure that they really woke up, cleaned up and went downstairs for their breakfast and not return to their beds she went to their last and newest young master, young master Tetsuya. She had a sad smile on her genuine face. She had heard from their mistress what had happened to their precious young master and it broke her heart into pieces. She breathes and knocked on the door genty.  
  
“Young master Tetsuya?”  
  
Tetsuya was awakened from the repeated sound of gentle knocking on his door. He climbed down on from his enormous bed and went to the door and opened it. He was greeted by a gentle smile and soft voice.  
  
“Good morning, young master Tetsuya. I’m glad you had already awakened”  
  
Tetsuya nodded his head in greetings.  
  
“Have you had a good night rest?”  
  
Tetsuya once again nodded his head. Her smile widened.  
  
“That was wonderful. Now you go get dressed since everyone was to be present during meals. And if you would need anything you could always ask me or anyone around here”  
  
Tetsuya nodded his head for the umpteenth time but this time stayed his focus on the floor. The lady in front of him was very nice. She also has somewhat the same aura like his beloved mother. He could feel home and assurance around her. He looked up at her and smiled a little.  
  
“T-Thank you”  
  
He whispered softly, this action made the older to brighten up.  
  
“Anything for our young masters”  
  
After she made sure that Tetsuya needn’t anything, she then left and went downstairs. Tetsuya went to the bathroom to wash up and prepare. After changing clothes he went downstairs and headed to the dining room. He was then greeted by his step father at the farthest edge of the long table, his mother on his step father’s right. And his other brothers already in their seats, he went to his mother’s side which is empty and sat there.  
  
“Good morning Tetsuya”  
  
Akira and Tsukimi greeted their youngest with a smile, a small smile in the redhead’s case. Tetsuya looked at his plate and whispered softly.  
  
“Good morning Okaa-san… Good morning Otou-san”  
  
Both Akira and Tsukimi smiled in return. The 5 young masters looked at each other in disbelief well, most likely a certain blonde who looked at his 4 other brothers in his ‘Am-I-imagining-things-or-did-he-just-smiled-and-talk’ look. Since he is Ryouta no one really cared much. Finally, the food was served, a traditional American breakfast; consisting of eggs, sliced bacon and sausages, toasted bread, pancakes, corn flakes cereal, coffee for the adults and juice for the young masters.  
  
After they have finished their breakfast everyone went to their respective businesses. Tetsuya went straight to his room, he picked up a book in the book shelf and sat on his study table and started to read. He got the hobby of reading from his step father who would always read him books when they were still living in their house. The day had ended normally; he had not left his room except lunch and dinner. His mother would come up to his room to check on him from time to time.  
  
Tetsuya looked at the clock hanging on his room. It read 8:48. Tetsuya then looked at the stacks of different books on his study table. He had read some and now it’s already late. He went to the bathroom, had a quick shower and changed into his pj’s. He climb on his huge bed and tucked himself when suddenly the door opened, revealing Akira. He walked towards Tetsuya ad sat on the side of the soft bed.  
  
“Going to sleep already aren’t we?”  
  
Akira smiled softly and ruffled his young boy’s messy hair. Tetsuya nodded his head and wiggle under his blanket. Akira looked at Tetsuya and snorted, no. No Akashis ever snort. Tetsuya laughed softly under his thick and comfortable blanket. Akira pouted, and seconds after laughed also. After the laughing had died, Akira stood up and repaired the blanket on Tetsuya. He then kissed him on the forehead.  
  
“Oh, I almost forgot”  
  
The read-headed put out something behind his back and showed his son a gift from him.  
  
“This is for you my son. So that, even though Okaa-san, me or your brothers are not here beside you, plushie here will accompany you for the time being. Until we came back to you”  
  
Tetsuya looked up at the plush toy his father was holding; a Siberian husky stuffed animal. Akira put the plush toy beside Tetsuya, who hugged it closer to him.  
  
“Did you like it?”  
  
Akira asked, even though he already knew the answer from his son’s reaction and glitter in those huge oceanic eyes, he still needed confirmation.  
  
“Yes, I loved it. Thank you Otou-san”  
  
Tetsuya put the plushie down and hugged the older man. Akira smiled and hugged back. He tucked his son back on his bed along with his new plushie. He once again kissed him on his forehead, ruffled his hair and whispered a soft ‘goodnight’.  
  
It’s already been a week since Tetsuya and Tsukimi had stayed in the manor. Tetsuya would always have the stuffed animal given by his father beside him all the time. But his relationship with his step brothers had not yet improved even a tiny bit. He would always trap himself in his room and would immerse in his books. When suddenly when he was in the terrace of his room reading he accidentally dropped his stuffed animal and it stuck on a tree. He immediately went outside the house and stood in front of the tree. Since the tress is not that high, he thought of just climbing the tree. He needed to get it back. He tried to climb the tree but miserably failed. He had tried again and again, and again and again he failed. Tears had begun to form on the corner of his eyes. He was about to try but was about to climb again when he heard someone spoke.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
A deep voice was heard, but not deep enough to come from an adult. He turned around and was met by none other than Akashi Daiki. Tetsuya stepped back and shifted his gaze on the floor.  
  
“You know if you will not talk and not tell me what’s wrong. I couldn’t help you. And here I am being nice to you too”  
  
Daiki said as he walked closer to the silent boy. Tetsuya took a secret glance on the intruder then shifted back on the ground.  
  
“M-My plushie”  
  
Tetsuya silently said. Daiki raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Ohhh, the one you always brought with you. So, where is it now?”  
  
Daiki asked the teary eyed boy. Daiki just happened to passed by when he saw Tetsuya tried on climbing the tree countless of times but miserably failed, he was about to leave when he saw the tears forming on the corner of his new brother’s eyes yet, he still tried.  
  
“Tree”  
  
Tetsuya softly answered. Daiki didn’t heard what the other had said and asked once again. After Tetsuya had repeated, Daiki looked at the smaller boy in disbelief.  
  
“Are you serious? How did it even end up in the tree?”  
  
The dark skinned was amused. Tetsuya shifted uncomfortably.  
  
“ I-I was playing with plushie in my room’s terrace, when he fell on the tree”  
  
Tetsuya told him sadly. The taller kid stared at the sad bluenette, he put down the basketball he was carrying and started climbing the tree, and Tetsuya just watched the climbing Daiki. Once he got the plushie he then climbed down the tree. Tetsuya walked closer to his bog brother.  
  
“Here, don’t lose it again okay?”  
  
Daiki gave the plushie to Tetsuya who grabbed it and hugged it tightly.  
  
“T-Thank you Daiki onii-san”  
  
Tetsuya stuttered, Daiki’s eyes widened as he looked at the beautiful w-wait, he didn’t thought that the younger boy was beautiful, but wait. He was kinda. Tetsuya was smiling at him gently yet shyly, cheeks tinted of pink. Daiki felt awkward for the first time and take not an Aomine never and shouldn’t feel awkward. The darker shade of blue scratched the back of his neck.  
  
“H-hey, you’re always stuck in your room. It must be boring. If you want, I could teach you play basketball it’s hella fun”  
  
Tetsuya stared at Daiki, assessing whether he would take the offer or went back to the safety of his room. But, then he remembered that the older kid had helped him get plushie back, so maybe he could repay him by just that. Tetsuya nodded his head which made the taller kid grin happily. After he picked up the basketball he left under the tree he pulled Tetsuya towards the basketball court located at the back of their manor.  
  
“Watch me first, and then I’ll let you play after”  
  
Daiki dribbled the ball a few times then run towards the net, he spin around took a step and jumped for a dunk. Tetsuya’s eyes sparkled as he watched Daiki’s graceful moves. And it looked fun.  
  
“Basket...ball”  
  
Tetsuya murmured. After the dunk Daiki run towards Tetsuya grinning happily.  
  
“Did you see me?”  
  
Daiki asked somewhat cheerfully. Tetsuya nodded his head.  
  
“Hai, Daiki nii-san is so cool”  
  
Daiki blushed and looked away as he scratched the back of his head.  
  
“I’ll teach you, come”  
  
They both went to get the ball. Daiki taught Tetsuya first to dribble, but before so, they put plushie on the bench to not dirtied it. Time flew by as Daiki helplessly taught Tetsuya the basic in basketball; dribbling and shooting.  
  
“Arghh, you really suck”  
  
Daiki whined as he watched his little brother shoot, and the ball didn’t even touch the ring. Tetsuya looked at Daiki and shifted his gaze to the ground. The dark skinned sighed and patted his younger brother’s head.  
  
“Don’t worry I won’t give up on you. You’ll be good at it sooner or later. Oh, it’s getting dark already and I’m hungry as fuck. Let’s go inside”  
  
Daiki started to walk Tetsuya following suit after he got plushie. It was the first time again that Tetsuya spent a lot of time outside. Tetsuya fastened his pace as he grabbed the hem of Daiki’’s shirt. The taller kid stopped and turned to look at the shorter one.  
  
“U-um. Thank you for today Daiki nii-san”  
  
Tetsuya hugged plushie tightly from embarrassment. Daiki grinned and shuffled his younger brother’s surprisingly soft hair.  
  
“Don’t mention it. Tomorrow, let’s play basketball again, okay?”  
  
“Un”  
  
Tetsuya nodded happily. Both continued their walk towards the manor. Daiki went straight to his room to change shirt so did Tetsuya. He just hoped his mother won’t be mad at him for taking his afternoon outside than to read books. After dinner they went back to their own rooms. After reading some pages of his book, he changed into his pj’s and went to his bed. Today was so much fun. He really enjoyed basketball with Daiki nii-san a lot. He closed his eyes and went to sleep. And instead the usual dreams of nightmares or his mother and him only. Tonight he dreamt about his Daiki nii-san playing with him in a basketball court. Both of them are smiling so widely and having a lot of fun. He unconsciously hugged plushie tighter and a smile crept on his soft lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading it. It was kinda long but hoped you enjoyed it. Daiki and Tetsuya has a moment here. The others will soon come after. Until next time see you (^_^)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Day everyone. I hope you had a good day (^_^) Btw, I'm sorry I told you I will post this yesterday but I had been busy, I just got to encode today. I'm really sorry. So here's the new chapter. Enjoy (^_^)

CHAPTER 4  
“…Suya…ake up…”  
  
“Mnm?”  
  
Tetsuya opened his sleepy eyes and was greeted by his beautiful mother who smiled at him.  
  
“Good morning baby”  
  
Tsukimi said in her ever so sweet voice. Tetsuya sat up and greeted his mother drowsily. Her mother chuckled at him and picked him up and carries him to the bathroom. After she washed Tetsuya, the latter tried to dry himself by the soft towel his mother covered him with. They went out of the bathroom and put down Tetsuya on the bed as Tsukimi started to dry her son’s hair.  
  
“I heard that you’ve been playing outside with Daiki-kun these past few days”  
  
She asked softly as she finished drying Tetsuya and picked up a shirt. The tealette looked up at her and nervously nodded his head.  
  
“I-I’m sorry about that okaa-san, I’m sorry for not telling you that instead of reading, I go play with Daiki onii-san. But, I promise before I go to bed I always read books so, please don’t be mad at me”  
  
Tetsuya said sadly. His voice trembling slightly, Tsukimi blinked at him and chuckled as she hugged her angel and placed him on her lap.  
  
“Of course I’m not mad at you baby. In fact I’m happy that you’ve been going outside and playing with your onii-chan. And I’ll never be mad at my angel”  
  
She said as she planted a gentle kiss on her baby’s forehead.  
  
“So tell me. What have you and Daiki onii-chan have been playing?”  
  
She smiled softly. Tetsuya’s eyes sparkled at her mother.  
  
“Daiki onii-san has been teaching me basketball. It was so fun; playing basketball is fun and playing it with Daiki onii-san made it even more fun”  
  
Tsukimi smiled happily since it has been the first time she had heard so much enthusiasm in her son’s voice.  
  
“Didn’t you know, your father used to play basketball too? In his high school days”  
  
Tsukimi said softly, she felt sad and happy at the same time, since it was the reason why they had met. A basketball fanatic as herself and a hot, nice and a good player such as his beloved Ryousuke, Tsukimi looked at his baby lovingly and ruffled his soft hair. After he heard that his father used to play basketball Tetsuya felt proud.  
  
“Tou-san… Is he a really a good player? Is Tou-san cool like Daiki onii-san? When Daiki onii-san plays basketball he looks super cool”  
  
Tsukimi grinned at his angel.  
  
“He is the BEST! I don’t know how cool Daiki onii-chan is when playing, but I could tell you baby, Tou-chan is the coolest when he is playing basketball. It’s like he owns the court”  
  
Tsukimi blushed as she had remembered how they had met. Tetsuya had not noticed the blush or the longing look on his mother as he was also busy imagining his father.  
  
“He must be really cool then”  
  
Tetsuya unconsciously whispered. Tsukimi looked at her son and ruffled his hair.  
  
“Yes he did! But, we better get down now. They must have been waiting for us”  
  
Tsukimi grinned as he stood up with Tetsuya on her arms. The little tealette tugged on his mother’s sleeve asking to be put down. Tsukimi complied and put down the little angel. Tetsuya walked towards the other side of the bed and get his plushie. After he got the plushie he ran towards his mother and grabbed her hand. The duo then left the room and went downstairs. They headed towards the dining room and to their seats.  
  
“Good morning Tsukimi. Good moning Tetsuya”  
  
Akira greeted the duo Tsukimi smiled at him and planted a soft kiss on his husband’s lips.  
  
“Good morning to you too, Anata”  
  
Tsukimi happily said. Tetsuya nodded his head and shyly greeted his step father.  
  
“Good morning Otou-san”  
  
“G’morning Tetsuya”  
  
Tetsuya blinked and looked at the owner of the voice, coming for his left. He nodded his head.  
  
“Good morning Daiki onii-san”  
  
Daiki grinned at his little brother. The other 4 looked at the interaction between the bluenette and the tealette. Seijuro stared at the two as the duo begun a conversation, mostly on Daiki’s part who start the conversation, and studying their interaction. Shintaro tried to look unconcerned as he focus on his food but time to time would spare a glance at the duo. Ryouta on the other side not so whispered his shock to the tallest kid in the room who half-heartedly listen to the blonde, but his focus is on the tealette and the bluenette.  
  
After their breakfast they all went to their own businesses; Akira went to his study room to take on some of his works while Tsukimi went to the kitchen to try some baking. The eldest son, Seijuro went to his room to do whatever he is doing, while Shintarou is in their own library reading some educational books, mostly about medicine. Atsushi is in his room, trying out some of his snacks while Ryouta has been stuck in his room same as Seijuro. Daiki and Tetsuya went to their playing ground, the basketball court. Daiki taught his little brother the basics that he’s been having difficulty with. It’s already been 3 days since they had been playing basketball and there’s still not an improvement with Tetsuya.  
  
“Why don’t we try shooting ‘gain?”  
  
Daiki asked as he looked at Tetsuya who failed dribbling once again. Tetsuya unconsciously pouted and nodded his head. He positioned himself and shoots the ball. Failed. It was too low. Daiki sighed. Tetsuya glanced sadly at his big brother. Daiki sighed. Tetsuya glanced sadly at his big brother. Daiki noticed him and grinned at Tetsuya. He walked towards him and wrapped his arms around the shoulder of the smaller once. Tetsuya shuddered and was about to pushed Daiki away when he got a glance of the wide grin of his big brother.  
  
“Don’t look like that. Didn’t I told you, I will teach you and make you really gooood basketball player… just like me”  
  
Daiki cheekily said. Tetsuya just stared at his big brother and slowly nodded his head.  
  
“Let’s practice again?”  
  
Daiki asked. Tetsuya nodded his head and went to retrieve the ball who went to the far side of the court.  
  
“Hey! Tetsuya! Throw the ball to me”  
  
Daiki shouted at his brother. Tetsuya positioned himself and throw the ball towards Daiki. Both widened their eyes as Daiki caught a very fast ball. Daiki was dumbfounded then brightens up and ran towards his little brother shouting.  
  
“THAT WAS GREAT TETSUYA! IT WAS AWESOME! HOW DID YOU EVEN DO THAT?”  
  
Daiki bombarded him with questions. Tetsuya shook his head and looked at Daiki.  
  
“I-I don’t know. I just did it”  
  
Daiki shrugged his shoulder and wrapped his arms around his little brother.  
  
“Well that was great! Let’s do that again”  
  
The duo tried again. Tetsuya would pass the ball to Daiki who would shoot it to the ring. After some more time, and they felt tired they had decided to go back inside and to Daiki’s persistent went to Tetsuya’s room.  
  
“You sure read a lot, huh? Have you finished all these?”  
  
Daiki asked as he flipped the pages of the book he got from Tetsuya’s desk. Tetsuya nodded his head.  
  
“I do like to read. It was mostly because of Otou-san. He would always give me books as present. And they were all interesting. But sadly I haven’t finished all of them yet”  
  
Tetsuya explained. Daiki placed down the book and went to tetsuya who was standing beside his bed. Daiki sat down on the floor next to Tetsuya and leaned on the bed.  
  
“Tou-san you mean your real old man or our old man?”  
  
Daiki wondered. Tetsuya looked at his big brother confusedly but then followed suit and sat next to his older brother.  
  
“Akira Otou-san”  
  
Tetsuya simply said. Daiki glanced at Tetsuya who was playing with his plushie.  
  
“Where is your real old man? Did he leave you for a new family?”  
  
Daiki asked as he looked at the smaller guy. Tetsuya glanced at him sadly before looking at the floor and nodded his head, gaze not leaving his plushie.  
  
“Tou-san left us. Okaa-san told me that Tou-san won’t come back ever again. She said that he’s in heaven already. And it was a wonderful place so I shouldn’t be sad and worried.”  
  
Tetsuya explained. Hint of sadness traced on his voice. Daiki looked at him sadly and shifted his gaze on the room.  
  
“Can you still remember his face?”  
  
Tetsuya shook his head and took off his head and took off his locket hidden on his shirt.  
  
“I haven’t met him. But, if not for this or the pictures we have of him I wouldn’t know what he looked like”  
  
Tetsuya said as he open the locket and showed it to Daiki. Daiki looked at the locket and examined the picture. There is a guy in the picture. He looked so much like Tetsuya. Same teal colored hair but darker, gentle smile and snow white skin. He looks so beautiful. But he has these sharp green eyes. Daiki looked at Tetsuya.  
  
“He looked so much like you ‘xcept the eye”  
  
Daiki told the tealette who looked at the pendant.  
  
“How about Daiki onii-san, where is your real Otou-san and Okaa-san?”  
  
Tetsuya mustered all his courage to ask as his hold on the plushie tightened. Daiki’s features change for the slightest second until it went back to his I-don’t-care expression.  
  
“Well, same as you. My old man was killed just last year because of our business which is now in our old man’s care. The old lady didn’t take it well and some things happened and she got all crazy and I was taken to my old man’s older brother so here I am. She was then taken to some hospital. I don’t know and I don’t care”  
  
Daiki’s tone changed at his last statement. Tetsuya looked at him hurt.  
  
“S-sorry, I shouldn’t have asked”  
  
Tetsuya hugged his plushie tightly closer to him. Daiki placed his hand on his little brother’s head and grinned.  
  
“Nah, ‘twas nothing. I like it here. And I got to have siblings. But still of course I still love my old man. But as you said they’re in a much better place now”  
  
Tetusya looked up at his big brother and nodded his head plushie still tightly on his hands.  
  
“Hey, does your old man play basketball? My old man does. He’s the one who taught me”  
  
Daiki changed the topic as he saw the still sad look on his little brother. Tetsuya nodded his head this time happily.  
  
“Yes. Okaa-san told me he does and he’s also good in it”  
  
Daiki smiled at Tetsuya and ruffled his hair.  
  
“That’s it. They must be playing basketball together in heaven, don’t you think?”  
  
Daiki wondered. Tetsuya smiled softly and nodded his head. Maybe, they really are.  
  
“Oh, I have a great idea. Why don’t we become basketball buddies? That would be cool”  
  
Tetsuya looked at the happy face of Daiki and nodded his head.  
  
“I… could be Daiki onii-san’s shadow, since I can’t do aything without Daiki onii-san. And you’ll be my light”  
  
Daiki brimmed a bright smile and wrapped his arm around Tetsuya’s shoulder and pulled him closer to him as he ruffled his hair.  
  
“I like it. I’ll just call you Tetsuy since it’s shorter. Ya ‘kay with that?”  
  
Tetsuya nodded his head. Red tainted on both his cheeks. His bog brother sure is a touchy kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. So, this is another AoKuro, but don't worry the next chapter Tetsuya will have another friend (^_^) Find out who on the next chapter :))


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, it's been forever since I updated this series! And I'm very sorry about that!!!. I just got busy with college and my lost my inspiration to write this. Once again, i'm very, very sorry to my avid readers.
> 
> So, here's the next chapter. Hope you liked it ☺

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 5

It has been a week and precisely 4 days when Tetsuya and Daiki grew closer and closer. You would see them playing badketball (more likely with Daiki still teaching Tetsuya the basics) almost everyday or just lazing around in Tetsuya's room or Daiki's room, with Tetsuya reading his books and Daiki reading manga, or just bothering Tetsuya to play with him. Expectedly, their parents were very much happy with this progress, save for their other brothers especially Ryouta, and Seijuro was still analyzing why Daiki is so caught up with their new younger brother since he wad never like that towards Ryouta and Atsushi who were his younger brothers before Tetsuya even came to their lives 

It was supposed to be another same day for a certain green haired young master of the Akashi family Well it was what he expected, but it must have been that he had done something to anger the goddess of luck because in front of him, flashing on the screen of the television inside his bedroom, on his favorite television show. It showed that Cancer, his zodiac sign came last in the ranking of the "luckiest zodiac sign of the day". A scowl could be seen in his young face, a puff on his chubby cheeks and an annoyed aura was emitting around him which will tell you not to go closer or even talk to him which will also wouldn't enter Ryouta's little head who had annoyed the irrotated green haired monster and now in their parents room bawling on their mother after a certain object was thrown directly towards his face. Yes, Akashi-Midorima Shintaro is indeed in a very foul mood, after he "accidentally" stepped on his eyeglasses which "accidentally" slipped from his eyes and fell on the floor, or when Ryota and Daiki were bickering at the dining table and Daiki threw a spoonfull of yogurt towards Ryouta, who dodged it by crouching down and directly hitting Shintaro on the face earning a loud laugh from Daiki and Ryota. Yes, Shintaro is indeed in a foul mood. So after looking at the lower part of the screen where the lucky items were listed to prevent the horrible luck of Cancerians and memorizing them, he turned off the tv and headed to search his lucky item. Anything that is the color of cerulean blue or someone who is an Aquarian. After an hour or so of searching his room and couldn't find any, he then headed to the library with even worser aura around him. 

'Maybe there is a book with a cover of cerulean blue in the library'

Frustrated in not finding the right color of what he wanted he unconsciouly sat on the couch positioned on the corner near the giant window of the library of their mansion. There are still stack of books with different shades of blue cover on the table.

"This is not the color either"

He groans softly as he picked up another book and examining the color of its cover, just then that he heard rustling of paper next to him. A yelp almost came out of his mouth when he saw someone comfortably sitting next to him. It was their youngest little brother. 

"When were you here?!"

He exclaimed, shock evident on his face. Tetsuya looked at his big brother and placed the book he is reading on his lap.

"I have been here the whole time"

He said softly while eyeing Shintaro. Shintaro's eyes twitched, he never even noticed him since he came to tje library nor when he sat on the couch. Just then when he's about to leave the matter be and went back to searching for his lucky item, he saw the color of Tetsuya's hair. It was the color that he was looking for. And then, thr clouds that were hiding the sun disappeared and the sunlight hit Tetsuya's figure through the glass window, casting a surreal image in front of him. Next to him, his younger brother looked so angelic with the ray of sunshine around him. He looked so perfect.

In a closer look, jut then that he realized how Tetsuya's skin looked so white, how thicj his eyelashes were, the faint flush on his chubby cheeks, how pink and how pink and plump his lips were, the cute structure of his nose and jaw and how fluffy and soft his hair looked like. But then, he just realized how dull and empty? His eyes when he locked eyes with him.

"Is there something wrong Shintaro onii-san?"

He asked as he tilted his head to the side, Shintaro blinked. Once, twice. After a few more seconds just then he realized what Tetsuya said and shook his head.

"You are alone, where is that bodyguard of yours?"

Shintaro changed the subject, seeing that normally that other idiotic brother of theirs is always with Tetsuya. Now, that intrigued him. Well of course, he wouldn't say that aloud so he oppened the book he is holding and trying to read it to look more casual.

"Bodyguard?"

Tetsuta asked confusedly. Well, he was sure that he doesn't have a bodyguard or anything like that. Shintaro looked up from the book and shifted his gaze towards his younger brother.

"That Daiki, he was always with you like a dog guarding his owner"

Tetsuya blinked for a few before muttering an "oh" before a soft smile formed on his soft and plump lips. Shintaro once again blinked. Once, twice, thrice. The empty and dull eyes for a moment there was something in there, something that only appeared when that ganguro's name was mentioned, before Tetsuya turned to fave him and the same dull and eyes were there once again. 

"He went out with Akira Otou-san. They went out after breakfast"

He explained shortly, an there was it again. The hint of emotion on his emotionless tone. Sadness, and once again because of that stupid ganguro. Shintaro just stared at the book he was supposed to be reading. The room was filled with silence only the cicadas and the rustling of the leaves outside could be heard.

"That was good"

Tetsuya surprisingly was the one to break the silence between them, making Shintaro to look uo at his younger brother with confusion in his face.

"What is?"

He asked ad he studied the movements of Tetsuya, who looked at the book he was readung then shifted back to lock eyes with Shintaro before shifting back to the book on his big brother's hands.

"That book you are reading. It was one of my favorites"

He simoly said before going back to reading his forgotten book. Shintaro then shifted his gaze from Tetsuya to the book he was holding. Closing it to look at the title. "THE FROG AND THE LONELY WOLF". He once again opened the book and started reading from the very start. 

Peaceful and calm atmosphere surrounded them. Even though they didn't exchanged any words and just immersed themselves on their novels they found comfort in each other's company. This was not a bad day at all Shintaro discreetly took a glance on his younger brother then went back to reading the story.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Akira Akashi and a young boy, Akashi-Aomine Daiki, were standing in front of a building. Akira's hand was resting on Daiki's shoulder as he looked down on his son, an indifferent expression on his face. He squeezes his hand on his shoulder, but just enough not to hurt him but get his attention and give him his support.

"If you're not yet ready, we could always come again another time"

Akira said in his best comforting voice, making Daiki to look up at his step-father and before shaking his head.

"It's fine"

Akira sighed before leading Daiki inside the building. Just then his phone rang, he grabbed it from inside his pocket and looked at the caller. His beloved wife. He slide the answer button.

"Hello Anata. How was Daiki-kun doing?"

The other side asked, worry was very visible on his voice making Akira smile softly, he was just glad that Tsukimi came to love the kids as her own even though not all of them were theirs. But then his soft smile was replaced by tight lipped and stern feature.

"We just got inside and Daiki is on the psychiatrist's office. He was talking with him about the matter. I'm heading now to the office to get the papers done"

He sighed as he knocked on the door three times and was answered by a faint "please come in".

"I hope everything turned alright"

Akira looked up at the ceiling as he sighed, and the indifferent face of Daiki flashed through his memory as well as that day.

"I hope so too. I have to go now love. I love you"

Akira opened the door and enter the room after he heard his wife's reply

"I love you too. Be careful to the both of you"

He then hang up the phone and headed to the doctor's table.

"I hope everything turned alright too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for the very short update. I will try my best to add more to my next update.
> 
> Soooo, there you have it~ to those who requested for Midorima's turn to have his moments with our little Tetsu~. Hope you liked it. Oh, and I also opened the story of our little ganguro.
> 
> Hope you continue supporting this story and my other stories as well. 
> 
> Kudos to all


End file.
